Kirby's Yukkuri Story
by Game2002
Summary: Kirby arrives at a planet full of yukkuris and is determined to save them from abuse after learning about the sufferings they go through under the hands of abusers. One-shot.


This is a standalone story taking place in its own continuity. Meaning to say, it's neither part of my Touhou or Smash Bros. series. It is own thing and should be treated as such.

Also, this story's writing style is purposely done to look "childish" and somewhat non-descriptive, even not having perfect grammar. This isn't supposed to be a serious piece of work, so I don't see the point in making it look very high quality. Just treat it as a "light snack" to whatever "main course" that I may churn out in the near future.

 **BGM: Green Greens (Kirby's Dream Land)**

.

A Game2002 Production

.

.

.

 **KIRBY'S YUKKURI STORY**

 **.**

 **BGM Ends**

* * *

One day, our cute and heroic puffball known as Kirby was happily zooming across the galaxy at a super fast speed in his awesome transportation device known as the Warp Star. Good ol' Kirby was starving for adventure, so he decided to go on a trip through space to see if there were new things to explore... and if there new foods to eat!

Look! He spied with his little black eyes a lovely green and blue planet known as One Yukkuri Planet! What sort of adventure awaits him in that beautiful-looking place? Kirby can't wait to find out! And off he goes to the marvelous planet, where adventure and food awaits!

Lo and behold! What beautiful blue seas, green trees, and towering buildings lay before his eyes after he entered the planet's atmosphere! Things are already off to a great start for our pink friend!

Kirby chose for himself a nice patch of grass to land on. He got off his Warp Star and then hid it behind some bushes so that nobody will steal it. How is he going to go home without it? Oh wait, he can summon it from anywhere and whenever, so there's no fear of it getting lost, but it's never wrong to be safe, right?

Kirby happily skipped across the grassy plains in search of fun things to do, and it wasn't long before he encountered a strange being known as a yukkuri. To be precise, a yukkuri reimu!

"Take it easy!" the reimu cheerfully and loudly said to Kirby.

What an odd creature to behold! Kirby has never seen such an odd-looking creature before, but it seems to be very nice, what with its greeting. When the reimu said the same thing again, Kirby greeted back cheerfully. "Take it easy!"

"Take it easy too, mister!" the reimu happily said. "Mister look very easy! Do mister want to play with reimu and friends?"

"Yay!" Kirby happily exclaimed while throwing his stubby arms into the air. Only a few seconds after arriving at this place and he already made friends! Hooray for him! And so, our cute little puffball happily tagged along the reimu as it bounced across the field and into a clearing where there were several other kind of yukkuris gathered together. They all turned to look at Kirby and then rushed over to greet him with "take it easy" nonstop.

How lucky of Kirby! They all seem to love him!

And so, Kirby played happily with the yukkuris. They played tag, hide-and-seek, fetch, danced, chased butterflies, and more. They also stopped to eat the delicious fruits found in the place. Everything tasted great to Kirby, but they taste even better when eating with friends! Kirby is so happy to be able to eat with lots of new friends!

After a long day of nonstop fun, Kirby was tired, and the yukkuris invited him over to their "easy place" to sleep. Kirby followed them into the woods and found that the easy place consisted of a hole at the bottom of a thick tree. Kirby went inside and chatted happily with the yukkuris in there before drifting off to sleep for the night. What a great day! He looked forward to having more fun and do more explorations tomorrow! What could be in store for cute little alien?

* * *

The next day, Kirby and his yukkuri friends woke up and got ready to eat breakfast. They headed over to the same clearing from before and saw several yukkuris gathered there already. Just as they were going to join them, they suddenly heard shouting. All the yukkuris were terrified when they turned to see a group of four humans running towards them with happy and crazy-looking expressions on their faces.

"IT'S S***TY MISTER HUMANS!" the yukkuris screamed. Kirby was confused at what was happening, however. It wasn't that he never saw a human before, since Popstar had Ado and Adeleine.

What Kirby saw next would horrify him greatly. Those humans were killing the yukkuris!

A fat guy with snot running down his nose was picking up yukkuris and shoving them into his mouth. Despite his fat size, he was able to catch up with the running yukkuris easily. They screamed as they got put into his mouth and crushed by his teeth. His mouth was covered in fillings of different colors, mostly dark red, as he ate the yukkuris nonstop.

A muscular guy with a purple Mohawk was punching and kicking the yukkuris, sending them flying far into the distance. Some of them was hit so hard that their eyes went flying out of their bodies literally.

A freckled blonde girl with twin ponytails was laughing maniacally as she used a pointy stick to stab the yukkuris. She would poke several holes on a single yukkuri before going after another one.

A young boy of about ten was jumping up and down on the yukkuris, crushing them underneath his shoes. He landed with such a force that he left behind footprints.

Kirby and a few other yukkuris were hiding behind a bush as they watched the horrifying massacre unfold before their eyes. After several minutes, all the yukkuris out there were dead, and then those four guys went off happily while singing loudly. Kirby and the remaining yukkuris got out of their hiding places with horrified faces. The puffball could not believe what he just witnessed, but to the other yukkuris, sights like this was common for them.

"S***ty humans come time to time to hurt reimu and friends..." the reimu said to her with tears running down the corner of her eyes. "Not all mister humans are bad, but the bad mister humans are scary and very mean..."

Kirby listened to the yukkuris as they him that people out there enjoyed abusing yukkuris for no good reason. He could not believe why people would hurt such cute little things! He was angry now. Very angry! He decided that he wanted to go to the city to see for himself how bad things were and try to do something about. He told his friends that he would ensure that something like this would never happen again before running off to the city in the distance.

* * *

Kirby arrived at the big city, and he hid within alleyways for the most part to avoid being seen, since it appears that nothing on this planet looks like him. He looked around and saw lots of humans walking around, and some of them were accompanied by yukkuris that appear to be kept by them as pets. Some yukkuris were traveling by themselves and looked dirty, probably because they were strays.

Kirby walked deep into an alleyway and heard some shouting, so he searched and found a deibu bullying a family of reimus and marisas. The big, fat deibu was bumping into the marisa over and over and also stealing their food. It also picked jumped on one of their komarisa and squashed it. The parents and the siblings cried, but the deibu laughed evilly. Kirby did not like what he saw, so he went over to the deibu and slapped it across the face.

"Who are you, you s***ty scum?! You dare hit the great deibu?! Deibu will teach you a lesson!" the deibu angrily said to Kirby. It charged at the puffball, who opened his mouth and swallowed it in one go. He then turned to the street outside the alleyway and spit the yukkuri in that direction. The deibu stopped on the sidewalk short of the street, and then it got up and shouted at Kirby angrily. All of a sudden, a guy came running over to the deibu and kicked it away with a large goofy grin on his face. He went after the deibu, who was no longer visible to Kirby and the yukkuris, and screams coming from the deibu could be heard as that guy mercilessly abused and killed it.

"I guess he deserved it..." Kirby said in his head. "But that's still a bit too much, I think..."

The family of yukkuris then thanked Kirby, and the koyukkuris did rub-rubs against his body as signs of affection towards him. This made Kirby really happy!

Kirby then smelled something nice. It was the smell of food! He followed the scent to a window high on the wall, so he floated up there and looked through it to see what sort of delicacy was being cooked up. His eyes widened in shock upon seeing yukkuris being prepared as food in the kitchen, and they were still alive! The yukkuris screamed as they got fried in oil, cooked in water, diced up by knives, skinned alive, and mashed into pulp by happy-looking cooks who sang as they made recipes out of them. One cook went over to a freezer and opened it to reveal several yukkuris inside, all of them with frozen looks of horror.

He went to another window and saw the customers inside this restaurant happily eating the yukkuris, most of which were still alive and panicking and screaming as they got put into the people's mouth to get eaten!

Even though it smelled good, Kirby felt his appetite disappearing. Perhaps yukkuri being prepared as food was no different from pigs and cows being prepared, but there was something not right about seeing yukkuris being eaten. Perhaps it was because they resemble human heads and were very expressive? Or perhaps it is because they are still alive when they are being cooked? Kirby walked away with a face that seemed to imply seeing something he regretted seeing and could never forget for the rest of his life.

Kirby continued wandering through the city while keeping his presence hidden from humans. He came across various yukkuris and chatted with them to learn more about them, mostly their relationship with humans. To his horror, abusing yukkuris was a favorite pastime about the people of this planet. In fact, it's approved by the governments and law enforcers and even encouraged by them, so long as the yukkuri victims weren't pets.

What a horrible place this was! Such a beautiful planet, yet such dark and dirty hearts within its people! How can they even think of abusing living things as something enjoyable! He was even horrified to learn that there are schools teaching people how to abuse them! What kind of messed up world is this?!

Kirby slowly walked around with a face that implied having seen something that could never be unseen. He had never witnessed such horrible things in his life, and this is coming from someone who faced a giant one-eyed sphere that shoot blood drops as projectiles!

He eventually heard some high-pitched crying coming from a window of an apartment building, and it sounded like yukkuris screaming. He flew up to that window and looked inside to see a woman mercilessly beating up a family of reimus, and she was enjoying it. The sadistic woman struck the koyukkuris with a fly swatter constantly, making them vomit their fillings, and the mother was trying to stop her by bumping into her legs, to no avail. The woman eventually kicked her away into a wall and seemingly knocked her unconscious, and she continued to torture her children.

Kirby gritted his teeth, if he even had them, angrily. He decided that he wasn't going to sit back and let these messed up people hurt these poor things anymore! He crashed through the window, somehow not getting himself cut since this is fiction, and we all know that in works of fiction, nobody gets hurt jumping through glasses, and rammed into the woman from behind. The woman turned around in shock to see who hit her, and before she could react from seeing Kirby, he snatched the fly swatter away from her hand and then smacked her with it across the face over and over.

The woman shielded herself with her hands, but Kirby smacked her all the more until she began to scream and run. Kirby chased her all over the room and hit her nonstop until she ran out of the room. The pink puffball then turned to the frightened yukkuris and told them that it was all right now. The children were still scared, but the adult yukkuri thanked him, albeit showing signs of fear.

Just then, Kirby turned to the television in the room that was open, and he was a commercial for a factory that made gadgets used for abusing yukkuris. Needless to say, he was shocked to see that there was a place dedicated to creating things like those, and the commercial showed the gadgets being used to hurt yukkuris. The address of the place was shown at the end, so he decided to go and wreck the place and save those yukkuris.

After helping that family of reimus out of the apartment using a box, he put them in an alleyway and then looked for the location of the factory. After about an hour of searching, he finally arrived at the place. He could see trucks being loaded with crates containing what was assumed to be abuse gadgets and also some trucks being unloaded with boxes filled with yukkuris, probably to be tested in the factory.

He managed to sneak into the factory through one of its back doors, and after wandering inside it for a while, he saw several adult yukkuris being made to forcefully give birth, and the babies were taken away via a conveyor belt. The adults' undersides were burned, and several tubes containing orange and yellow liquid were attached to them, probably to keep them alive. They all looked said and frightened. The babies were oblivious to what was happening as the conveyor belt took them away.

Kirby followed the conveyor belt to see where it was taking the babies to. He followed it to another room and, to his horror, saw workers making Christmas lights out of those babies! How was it done? The workers first painted some sort of clear liquid on the babies before sticking small light bulbs through their bottoms, causing them to cry in pain. When a string of light containing several baby yukkuris were done, it was tested by being plugged into a plug hole, and then the lights would turn on. The baby yukkuris would light up, and they kept on screaming for help.

Kirby kept on looking around the factory to see what sort of other horrors were being made here. He saw all sorts of inhuman and terrible things done to the yukkuris, mostly babies and children. He saw lava lamps with koyukkuris inside, abacus made using tiny yukkuris, clocks with live yukkuris inside that would be shocked to screaming loudly, key chains consisting of glass spheres with tiny yukkuris inside them, and more.

This place is horrible! What's more, the workers here clearly looked like they were enjoying doing their job!

The more Kirby saw this mess, the angrier he became. He decided that he wanted to wreck this place and save all the yukkuris. Such a terrible place like this must not exist!

He looked and saw a hammer on a table, so he ate the hammer to obtain the hammer ability. He immediately swung it at the various machines and computers around the place to destroy them. The alarm went off, alerting the workers of what was happening. They rushed to where Kirby was and was shocked to see a pink puffball vandalizing the place. They didn't know what he was, and some assumed that he was a new kind of yukkuri. Kirby immediately jumped at them and hammered them mercilessly. Some workers ran, but some tried to capture him, only to get beaten up by him. Kirby was a one-man army and could not be stopped.

Kirby destroyed any restraints and cages that held the yukkuris to let them escape. He shouted out loud for the yukkuris to make their way to freedom and that he would protect them. Yukkuris who could run exclaimed happily as they made their out of the place. There was so much yukkuri running around that the workers couldn't stop them, and they even found themselves being knocked to the floor and buried by them.

Word spread out about a pink "monster" was wrecking havoc to the place, so the employees of the factory tried to stop him. None of them were a match for the pink puffball, however. Kirby, despite his 8-inch tall stature, was able to topple grown men with no effort. He moved around fast and attacked with skilled punches and kicks that were able to knock out people in a single hit and even break through walls..

By the time he was done messing up the place, several yukkuris were able to escape and headed into the nearest forest for safety. Kirby also went into the forest after he was done. Word of this soon spread all over the place, and Kirby soon became famous.

People were baffled as to what sort of creature he was. Some thought he was a type of previously undiscovered yukkuri, some believe him to an entirely different species altogether, some believed him to be a supernatural creature, and some even believed he was alien. Those who thought the latter couldn't be any farther from the truth.

Due to his actions in wrecking the factory, people deemed him as a threat and sent out warrants to have him captured, preferably alive so that scientists could study him. Who wouldn't want to study a newly discovered creature?

While the search went on, Kirby hid deep in the forest with several yukkuris that escaped from the factory. They were all in debt of the pink puffball for saving them from what they called an "uneasy place."

Kirby knew that there were several other yukkuris out there suffering under the hands of the humans, and since he didn't want to leave them alone, he set off back into the city to save as many yukkuris as he could.

For days, he did his best to fight off any abuser he came across abusing yukkuris.

He came across a man attempting to burn some yukkuris alive, so he swallowed the torch he had with him to become Fire Kirby and then sent him running by blowing fire at him.

He came across a man with a hammer hammering some yukkuris to death, so he swallowed his hammer to become Hammer Kirby and gave him a good pounding to the head.

He came across a woman who used a needle to stab yukkuris and also sewing its children together as if they were fabric, so he swallowed her needle to become Needle Kirby and then chased her away with spikes all over his body.

The more Kirby went around saving yukkuris and beating up abusers, the more terrible things he saw. He could not believe the terrible ways of abuse the people were coming up with and the inhuman things they were capable of. Even people with pet yukkuris treated their pets with contempt and hatred for no good reason. There was no humanity among the people here. Kirby felt like he had come to worst place in the universe and that these people were the embodiment of everything wrong with the universe.

Kirby's action did not escape notice of the people. It became known that this pink creature was causing trouble by beating up "innocent" people, as the news put it, and people were soon up in arms to take down this pink menace that is disrupting their peace. Kirby soon found himself on the run from people who were coming after him, though it wasn't like his life was in serious danger. No, it wasn't because the people weren't trying to kill him that his life was in no danger. His life wasn't in danger because he was easily beating up anyone who approached him with malicious intentions. They underesimated his cute appearance and paid the price for it.

Kirby continued to go around helping yukkuris and beating up abusers, but soon, it became clear that there was no way he could put an end to things for good. As long as yukkuris continue to exist on this planet, the abuse will never stop. Kirby didn't want to leave these poor things in the hands of these terrible people. He wanted to save them and put an end to their suffering, but there was no way he could do this by himself.

That was when something came to his head. He can ask the Galactic NOVA for help! Yes! That giant clock-like machine that is capable of granting wishes! All he had to do was find the NOVA and wish for yukkuris to be brought to Popstar so that they will live a peaceful life for all eternity! Kirby wasted no time in returning to his Warp Star and flying off into the far reaches of space where NOVA was.

He had to go through several planets back in his home galaxy and obtain star pieces necessary for awakening the NOVA first, however. He blazed through each of the planets, defeating the bosses there and obtaining the star pieces, as fast as he could. The bosses of each planet had battled Kirby before, but they did not expect him to be this aggressive and in such a rush that he was able to beat them in a couple of seconds. They didn't get much chance to fight back at all. They wouldn't be wrong to assume that he was in a huge rush.

Kirby was able to go through each of the planet and gather all the star pieces. He went to a particular area in deep space and took out the star pieces. The pieces fused together, and then in a bright flash of light, the NOVA showed up! The giant clockwork machine with a cat-like face opened its eyes and looked at Kirby and said in a loud, robotic voice, "ONE, TWO, READY, SET! I AM READY TO GRANT YOU YOUR WISH. PLEASE STATE WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE ME TO GRANT."

Kirby told NOVA about everything he knew about the yukkuris and how he wanted to bring them out off their planet and put them on Popstar so that they could escape the suffering under the hands of the humans for all eternity.

NOVA "nodded" and said, "UNDERSTOOD. THE BEINGS YOU REFER TO AS YUKKURIS WILL NOW BE WARPED OUT OF ONE YUKKURI PLANET AND BE TAKEN TO POPSTAR. EVERYTHING EVER RELATED TO THEM ON THAT PLANET WILL BE TAKEN AWAY, DEAD OR ALIVE. NO TRACES OF YUKKURIS CAN BE FOUND THERE ANY LONGER, ONLY ON POPSTAR."

* * *

A despicable abuser had just captured a family of reimus and marisas and trapped them inside a plastic bag and ready to run them over with his car. He had a face of pure madness and delight as his car sped towards the frightened and struggling family. All of a sudden, the yukkuris inside disappeared in a flash of light that surprised the abuser, and he drove over the empty plastic bag and crashed into a wall behind it, injuring himself in the process.

* * *

A young boy had hung an alice to a tree branch using a string and was ready to take a swing at it using his baseball bat. The moment he swung the bat, the yukkuri disappeared, so he found himself spinning in place like a fool with his bat in his hand.

* * *

A fat guy had a bowl of crying koyukkuris in front of him. He picked one up with his fork and got ready to put it into his mouth. The koyukkuri disappeared, so he ended up biting the fork and breaking his teeth. He looked in surprise to see that even the koyukkuris in the bowl were all gone.

* * *

Kirby flew back to his home planet Popstar and was surprised and happy to see yukkuris popping out of thin air and landing onto the soft grass of Dream Land. The yukkuris all looked confused, because they remembered being back in their "easy places" and suddenly popping up in this unfamiliar place. Some were happy, however, because they were previously under the mercy of their human captors, and their lives were flashing before their eyes when suddenly they found themselves free from danger.

* * *

Back on One Yukkuri Planet, there was a huge commotion as to where all the yukkuris went. The people went crazy trying to figure out this. They simply couldn't survive without yukkuris, especially abusers. What are they to do without yukkuris to abuse?

Experts got together to review footages of the yukkuris disappearing, and their minds were completely boggled as to how they disappeared into thin air. Some people blamed Kirby for what happened, and though they searched for him, they could not find him at all.

* * *

Yukkuris were now widespread throughout Popstar. Kirby and his friends found themselves having fun with the yukkuris, and the yukkuris were getting used to living in this new place, which they find to be more peaceful than One Yukkuri Planet.

Dedede was puzzled about the appearance of these creatures at first, and his first impression was that they were a bit of a nuisance. This was due to some of them spawning in his castle and making a mess out of things. Neverthelss, he became accustomed to these weird creatures and even ended up keeping a remilia as a pet. He had to admit that these things were adorable.

And so, the yukkuris lived happily ever after in Popstar, completely free from abuse of the One Yukkuri Planet, as the people here would not abuse them.

Meanwhile, the planet they came from became a shadow of its former self. It had entered a apocalyptic state due to lack of yukkuris. Businesses that depended on yukkuris collapsed, abusers went insane and ended up hurting other kinds of animals and even people to satisfy themselves, governments argued and fought against each due to not being able to handle the pressure of the loss of yukkuris, etc.

It was only a matter of time before humanity goes extinct on this planet, unless they can get over the lack of yukkuris and start life anew.

* * *

 **BGM: Staff Roll (Kirby Superstar)**

THE END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **BGM Ends**

Like I said, this story isn't supposed to be taken seriously, so please don't complain too much about how it's rushed, terribly-written, or so.

Some of the stuff here are taken from OYP, such as the yukkuri Christmas light and abacus.


End file.
